Accidental Love
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: what if peter was in love with tris? how would four feel? please review
1. questions

**Accidental Love**

Peter's pov

Chapter 1

I realized that I liked the Stiff, when and how I did not know. I was jealous of her even. Her feelings toward Al I did not like, but she is brave, standing up for him and for her friend Christina. I don't know how she can do such big brave things for such a little girl. But her feelings toward Al, that was a big question, comforting him at night? Did she like him? "No." I tell myself. She is just his friend. I think she is perfect. Not just anyone could match up to her. Even if she is a Stiff.

Today we are fighting again. I look at the chalkboard and spot my name. Edward was written next to it. Then I look for her name. When I found it I saw that the space next to her name was blank. Again. When will Four let her fight? Is he scared she will get hurt? Does he have feelings for her? "No" I tell myself again. As I wait for my turn I look at her. She is so small and fragile. Is this why I like her? She could never compare to me the big bad bully from Candor. Does she know about my feelings toward her? I snap out of my trance and see who called my name. "Peter it is your turn or did you forget what we are doing today." Four says, "It is your turn to fight Edward." I feel myself go red and step on to the mat." Weakling" I say to Edward. We circle the mat for a while with our hands up as Four had shown us. He takes the first punch. I block it. "He is going to have to do better" I say to myself. I punch at him and my fist connects with his jaw. Edward takes a step back rubbing his jaw. I punch again and he blocks it leaving his bottom half open. I kick. He goes down groaning. I win, and then I look at the Stiff. She is just standing there an aware of what just happened. I look where she was looking and I see Four. Four? Why Four? She should be with me. I'm an honest boy and I'll be honest with her. I will ask her on a date later after training. I hope she will say yes.


	2. Stiff not so much

**Accidental Love**

**Thank you for your reviews. They are the first ive gotten. This is my first divergent story. Thanks for believing in me**

Peter pov

Chapter two

"Hey Stiff." I say after training.

"Hello Peter. What do you want? "She replies. She replied. "Yes" I say to myself. She said hello to me. And she knows my name.

"Is this going to be a thing with you? Are you always going to black out into space like that?" she asks.

"Uh, no I don't think so." I answer back, "I was just wondering if you would go with me to the Pit to do something."

"Go to the Pit with you? Well let's see. You hate me and you probably don't know my name." she said that with such confidence I was certain she would faint. Her name? What was her name? Was it Trish? Was it Tiff? Now I know, "Tris." I say.

"Very good now do you hate me?" Tris said. She was toying with me.

"No I do not hate you actually I love you Tris." I say looking down at her. She blushed and she stood up on her toes and gave me a light kiss. She did have feelings for me. We walk to the Pit nearly hand in hand.


	3. Dating Her Finally

**Accidental Love**

**Thanks for even more reviews.**

Tris POV

As we walked to the Pit, peter told me all about himself and how he has been hiding his feelings for me. We kept walking, not knowing where we were going I asked," Peter where are we heading?"

"I do not know. I never planned for you to say yes to this. Let us head to that one restaurant. What is its name?"

"The Hub, I think." I say. We walk to The Hub. Peter orders a table for two. "Well this is nice." I say looking around. The Hub was small and hardly anyone ate here. They ordered their food and ate in silence for a while. Until a familiar looking instructor walked up to our table and said," What are you doing with him Tris?"

"Nothing Four. Can't I have a dinner with one of the other intakes?" I say back. I look at Peter. His eyes were wide. Was it something I said or simply something I said to our instructor? "If you don't mind I will like to finish my dinner." With that Four stared at me and walked away.

"Well that was nice." Peter said after we finished our dinner and left The Hub. We walked to Tori's tattoo parlor and walked in. "Hey Tori." Peter says.

"You know Tori, Peter?" I ask.

"Yes I do. She gave me my first tattoo." He said as he lifted his right sleeve. I looked and saw half the Candor and Abnegation symbols put together.

"My! Peter how long have you had this?" I ask softly touching the inked image. It showed how much Peter liked me.

"For about since the first time I saw you." He said. His eyes are a pretty dark brown.

"I think I will get one too. On the same arm please Tori." I ask her. After an hour and half I was done. Tori wrapped the tattoo. "Thanks Tori." I say as we left. We headed in the direction of the dormitory but Four stopped us.

"What do you want Four? It is nearly ten and we don't want to be late for lights-out." Peter says.

"All I need is to talk to you Peter." Four started walking in a different direction Peter and I followed," Alone." Four said. I stopped and motioned with my hand to Peter to go on.


	4. fight with four

**Accidental Love**

**Thanks for the idea of when Peter attacks Edward to make him look better. I love you.  
**Chapter 4

Peter POV

I walk alone with Four. We walk for a while. I don't know where we are going. I only got here a few days ago, and Four has been here longer. Suddenly he stopped. We were in an ally. "Why did you lead me here Four?" I ask.

"You know why. Do you and Tris have a thing?" he asks. He steps closer to me. The ally was small. Soon I backed up and hit the wall.

"Yes we do have a thing." I taunt, "Why do you want her?" I look him in the eye. They are an intimidating dark blue. I wanted to cringe away from them. He took another step forward. I tried to step back but the wall I'm against stops me. He is way bigger than me. "From training us I hope." I say to myself. He grabs the front of my black t-shirt and pulls his fist up. I put my arms in front of my face. He punches me in the stomach. I lose my breath. I try to punch but he is too quick. He blocks and kicks at the same time. I fall to my knees. He punches me in the face about five times soon my lip is bleeding. "Stop," I whimper.

"I thought Edward was the weakling. Not you." He says as he punches again. I whimper again. I was hurting bad. "Stop it please. You have made your point." I whimper.

"Keep away from Tris then." He says. Four kept punching me. Then suddenly he stops. He steps away. Then he just walks away leaving me laying there. "Help me please." I moan. Four ignores me. I lay there trying to stay still and not hurt myself even more, "help." I moan. Then I hear some footsteps. I try to scoot away from the sound but I'm in too much pain. "Who are you?" I moan.

"Peter?" the shadow asked. I knew that voice. It was a voice I have loved since the first time I heard it.


	5. Stage Two

**Accidental Love**

**Chapter 5 Thanks for all the reviews keep reading and I'll keep writing.**

**Tris POV**

"Peter? What are you doing out here on the ground?" I asked. I walk to him. I look at the state he was in. his lip was bleeding and was covered in bruises. "who did this to you?" I ask caressing his bruised face.

"Four." Peter whispers. I help him up and helped him walk back to the dormitory. I lay him down on his bed and kiss him lightly.

"Get some rest. Okay? Today was eventful, and tomorrow will be too." I say. After he falls to sleep I make my way to my bed. Cristina wakes up and asks, "Where have you been, Tris?"

"I've been out. It's none of your business." I say back. I climbed into my lumpy bed and fell asleep.

Once I wake up I head over to Peter's bed. He is still asleep. His dark hair is thrown wildly around his face hiding most of the purple bruises that he got last night. "Peter. Peter time to get up." I whisper. I softly shake him to wake him up.

"Five more minutes," He moans rolling onto his back.

"Please Peter." I whisper in his ear. He opens his eyes and kisses my cheek. "There we go." I say. I try help him up but only to be refused.

"There is no way you can help me with everything." He reasoned. He limped to the bathroom. In a few minutes of waiting he came out and said, "Breakfast?" I nodded. We walked hand in hand to the mess hall. As we made our way to a table we heard a few gasps. I laughed a little. We sit down next to Christina and Will and they stare at us. "What?" Peter asks.

"Nothing." They said turning red.

"Is something up with you two?" I ask. I grab a piece of toast and nibble on it. Lots of people are staring at the Stiff and Peter.

"Umm Tris have you been listening. Boy you are just like Peter. Tris, TRIS!" Christina yelled and was shaking my shoulder.

"what." I say coming out from space. I look at her and see that she is worried.

"Tris today is the last day of stage one. We get our first rankings. Remember what Eric said he said that rankings serve two purposes. One is to determine the job we get and two only the first ten initiates make it into the faction." Peter says looking at me.

"Oh" I say. We finish our breakfast and walk to the training room. Once we get there Four steps back from the blackboard. I look at the names:

Edward

Peter

Will

Christina

Molly

Tris

Drew

Al

Myra

I'm sixth! I'm not cut I can make it. I can be Dauntless. I am brave. I look at Peter, he is scowling. I think it is because of not being first. "Peter it is okay. You at least made it." I say then I whisper," We can be together in Dauntless forever."

"Yes, yes we can." He said as he leaned down just a tiny bit to kiss me, but I heard something in his voice that was normally not there. I wonder?


	6. Emotions Can Fly

**Accidental Love**

**Thank you, all of my followers and reviewers. You are so loved!**

**Chapter 6**

Peter pov

After the realization that I was not first I felt as if something had twisted in some evil way. I walked with Tris to the Hub to eat dinner and this time we were not interrupted. I didn't speak I had an idea that will bring me up to first. After our dinner we walked past the chasm and stopped. Then she asks, "Peter what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that we both made it." I say as look down into her eyes. I ask myself, "Dose it mater that I didn't get first to her?" we kept walking until we were at the dormitory. I acted fast. I pushed Tris up against the wall and used my body to stop her from getting away. She looked up at me, and I saw it in her eyes. This is what she wants.


	7. Expectations

**Accidental Love**

**Thank you. You all warm my heart. Please keep reviewing. I love you guys!**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris pov**

I was stuck between the wall and Peter. He was holding me down and I liked it. He finally leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was not soft but passionate. When he lifted his head a little we were gasping for air. I quickly filled up the gap and kissed him again. Soon after I find that his shirt is off and I was working mine off. We fall and I'm on top of him. I wrap my legs around him and stay there. We sit like this for a while until Four walked up for lights-out. I spot him and quickly climb off of Peter. Four finally sees me and Peter on the floor half naked. His expression shows that he is disgusted. Then he falls to his knees and hides his face in his hands and starts crying, "Why?!" he sobbed, "Why? Tris, why would you do this to me? Did you ever figure me out? I made it so that you would not get hurt. I made it so you didn't fight. I wanted you to say away from him. Did you see his expression when he saw he was second? He is going to do something to Edward. Something bad. It would have hurt you, but no you still hang around with him and then I find you two having sex. Sex?! Why I could give that to you. But with him? I love you Tris. I love you so much." Four finally ends. I look at him our big tough instructor is throwing a two year old tantrum because of me and peter. I feel so bad. I turn and run away no idea where I am going. I hear peter call my name but I don't listen to what else he has to say. I keep running. I soon find myself outside of Tori's tattoo parlor. I walk inside. Tori saw the state I'm in and ushers me to the back room and warms up some tea. I sit on the couch and hold the warm cup Tori gave me. I don't drink it. After an hour or so of silence I get up and thank Tori for the drink and a quiet place to stay for a bit. I got up and walked back to the dormitory. It is quiet because everyone is asleep. I make my way to my bed and drift into sleep.

- I wake up to a scream. It was not mine or Christina's but it was Edward. I get up and head to Edward's bed. I look at him he is clutching his eye. I see a silver butter knife stuck in his eye. I help Edward clean up after convincing him that I needed to take the knife out. Myra helped him to the infirmary. I clean up the blood on the floor and wonder who did this. After I finished most of the other intakes have gone back to bed. I see that one besides mine, Edwards, and Myra's were empty. It was Peters. Of course it was. This is what Four warned me about. Peter so wanted to be first. This was his way to impress me. I did not want to believe it. Quickly changing out of the shirt that was stained with Edward's blood I went back to bed, but instead of falling to sleep I lie awake thinking.


	8. guilt runs in my veins

**Accidental Love**

**Thank you for even more reviews. I LUV ya!**

**Chapter 8**

**Peter pov**

"I want to see her. She must have had found out it was me who stabbed Edward in the eye. Why wasn't she looking for me? I know why I hurt a friend. She will hate me after this. After all I thought she loved me. But I still love her and if she still wants me I will come back," I say all this to myself just put my feeling of guilt away. I hated do that to Edward. He was a good fighter not a coward. I was the coward. I am scared of not making it. The only problem is I developed that fear before I met her. Tris the love of my life, the Stiff is all I want in my life. She is everything I've ever wanted. Now she probably hates me. I fall to my knees in the middle of the street and start crying. "What have I done?!" I yell multiple times into the cloudy sky. It had stated to rain, "why, why?" I kept asking myself. I am so selfish. No wonder I didn't have the aptitude for Abnegation, and I lied to her I said I would be honest; I'm no longer a Candor. I'm not even a Dauntless. I'm a coward. A big lying coward. I'm not fit to be with her now.

After a while im soaked and tiered. I sloly make my way back to the dormitory. I hope everyone is asleep. I creep to my bed passing hers. I look at her. She is perfect with her shortish blonde hair thrown around her pillow looking as if she had a gold halo around her head. I step towards her. But suddenly stop as she slowly moves. I see that her eyes are open and angry. They sent the message she did not have to speak. I was hated.


	9. Forgivness

**Accidental Love**

**Thanks for believing in me. Sorry if the last chapter was so short I couldn't think of anything that peter would do after that so this chapter will be better.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tris pov**

I look at Peter with such anger I couldn't control myself. I jumped out of bed and jumped into his arms. I could tell he was shocked but he still holds me tight. I hear him whisper, "I love you and I am so sorry. I was selfish for wanting you and to be the best. I did it just for you." I felt tears falling down his face. We sat on my bed and just thought of how much we love each other. I look up at his wet face and try to kiss him. "Curses for being too short" I say to myself. He sees what I was trying to do and finishes it. "I love too." I whisper. We lay down and Peter already has his shirt off. I am on the top and I finally feel tired. I fall asleep on top of Peter. I fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I'm cold. I search for Peter's warmth. I don't find it. "Duh if the other intakes found me and Peter in the same bed they would freak." I tell myself. I get up and look for peter. I don't find him in the dormitory. "He is already at training." I say. After I take a shower and get dressed I headed to the training room. Today we were starting stage two. The Dauntless-born initiates combine with us now. My friend Uriah and all of his friends are waiting in a darkish hallway. I walk up and sit next to Uriah. "Hey Tris." He says, "Haven't seen you in a while." He playfully punches my arm.

"I have been busy, and you don't need to know." I reply. Then I ask, "Have you seen Peter?" Uriah shakes his head.

"No and why would you want to look for him?" Christina asks.

"Because I want to." I snap. I see the look on her face. Being snapped at by one of her best friends. She was hurt. Not bleeding but feelings hurt. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so tired from the eventful night."

"It's okay. Do you have any idea what we are doing today?" she asks. Just then one of the other Dauntless-born intakes wobbled out and we heard Four say, "Christiania your next."

"Guess I'm going to find out." She gets up and goes into the room.


	10. simulation

**Accidental Love**

**Thank you for even more reviews.**

**Chapter 10**

**Peter pov**

I was looking for her everywhere. I thought that she would meet me. I have no idea where she is. "Wait was there training today?" I ask myself. "No duh." I answer myself. I take off running. I finally arrive where we were having training. I see her. She had her head on her hands looking at the blank gray wall. I walk towards her and her eyes find me. She jumps up into my arms and kisses me. "Not in front of the other intakes." I say.

"Don't care." She replies. We part and all the other intakes are staring. We sit down and giggle a little. "What is wrong? Can two lovebirds show some affection?" Tris asks giving me a peck on the cheek. We sit there watching all the other intakes go into the room and perhaps go out another door we could not see. "Tris you are up" four said out the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said and went into the room. In a few minutes I'm called into the room. All that was in the room was a metal dentist chair and a computer screen and if course Four. "Peter can you have a seat and I will tell you what we will be doing." I sit in the cold metal chair and Four has a syringe in his hand. "Is this a test?" I ask.

"No this is a simulation. This is all stage two is about. Now I'm going to infect you with this and will hook myself up to the computer and see what you see. Okay?" I nod and he injected me with the syringe.

My vision went black. I finally saw a bright light. As the light came into focus I saw a war. The battle was raging full blast. I look down at my own attire. I am dressed in a black protective suit with a black gun in my hands. I run to where the light is the brightest. I see that there are people in white protective gear and where attacking the ones in black. The white are losing. I see a familiar blonde girl but she is in white. I head in her direction. See spots me and my Dauntless side takes over. I quickly aim and shoot the black gun in my hands. She falls. I run to her. She looks at me with hate and anguish. I lay her down and step back. This is my entire fault. My fault that she is dead. Just then my vision goes black again. I find myself back in the metal chair starring at Four. "That was interesting." He said.


	11. Truth about Four

**Accidental Love**

Chapter 11

Peter pov

I couldn't believe that it was only a simulation. "It was so real." I say after the shock wore off. I was in a room at the end of a dark hall with Four.

"You're scared of hurting her too?" He asked, "now that she is an intake I don't deserve the name of Four."

"Four is not your real name." I ask. Four nods. "What is it then?"

"My real name is Tobias Eaton. You might recognize my name from newspapers talking about the Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton. Marcus Eaton is my father. I was originally Abnegation and the only kid who had only four fears." I thought about Four's story and realized that this guy must have had something so bad happen between him and his father. I should feel sorry for him but I'm not. This guy nearly killed me just for Tris, who clearly wants to be with me. "I'm sorry." I say not sorry at all.

"Thank you Peter I thought you were the sorry type. Now I think Tris is waiting outside that door for you. See you tomorrow." Four says leading me out.

"Thanks." I say.

"For what?"

"Keeping her safe for me." I say walking out the door.

Once I'm out of the door I see her. "Hey darling." I say as I pick her up and spin her around. She laughs. Then she kisses me. We walk to get lunch with the other intakes. I sit down and stare at the food I got on my tray I see that it barely anything, but that is all we ate in Candor. "Is something wrong?" Tris asks.

"I think that the stuff Four injected us with. It did not agree with me." I look at her with puppy-dog eyes. She smiled and said, "Well let's get you back to the dormitory." We got up and went to the dormitory. We were alone. Everyone else was eating their lunch or having fun in the Pit. "Will you tell me what is really wrong? I know you. A small injection can't hurt you." she says as we went into the room. I go and sit down on my bunk and Tris sits on my lap with her legs around me. I stare at her. "What do you think you are doing miss?" I ask trying to annoy her. She rolls her eyes and kisses me. I laugh.

"What is so funny?" Tris asked.

"Nothing, okay it is only you." I answer. She laughs and tries to push me on the bed. I laugh again at her weakness. I help her by lying down, I see the smile forming on her face and I laugh again. "Tris I'm sorry but I'm laughing at you." I say not bothering to hide my laughing. She scowls and the kissed me. I feel her lips form a small smile as I work my shirt off. Tris keeps going trying to get to her shirt but I stop her. "No Tris I can't." I say as I sit up and push her onto the bed next to me. "I'm sorry." I say again seeing her sad face. She must really want this I think so I say," maybe just this once we will do this." once I said this she pounced. I gasped." How is she so fast?" I ask myself. We quickly get our clothes off and got to it. We both fell asleep and did not hear the other intakes come in. I slowly wake up to Drew's face to close to mine. I yell, "Get off of me! Are there any girls around besides Tris?" Drew looked around the room and shook his head. I got up trying not to wake Tris and got dressed. "What time is it?" I ask stretching.

"About six o'clock. Both of you missed Eric almost get hit with a knife. Four said he didn't mean to do it and that he was aiming for the wall right behind Eric's head." Drew informed. I chuckle a little as pull on my black shirt. "Do you think I should wake her?"

"No man I'm here and seeing you. I don't want to see her." Drew said leaving the dormitory. I shook Tris awake and she got up with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Let me help you." I said as I went to get her clothes. Tris got dressed and we went to get dinner. Other intakes stared at what a mess Tris and I was. I pull a hand threw my hair. We sat down and ate. "Where were you two?" Christiania asks.

"In the dormitory." Tris says. I could see her eyes plead for help.

"We lost track of time and fell asleep." I said partially lying. Will nodded. I finished my dinner and grabbed Tris's hand. she leaned over and kissed me.

The next day we walked to the cavern. I held Tris in my arms as we leaned against the rail. "Peter?" Tris whispered.

"Yes darling," I answer.

"Did you know that…?"She trailed off.

"Did I know what?" I ask looking at her face. "Tris? Tris!" I saw blood flowering out from her shirt. "Tris!" I yell for the last time. I felt her last sparse breathe. She was dead.


End file.
